toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goons
Goons are one-eyed, two-legged robotic guards that serve the Cogs. Their defining feature is a searchlight projected out of their heads, which causes damage to Toons if they enter their sight range. The Goon will then be disabled for 2 turns for the Toons to get out of their way, or to stomp on and disable. They can be stunned by creeping to their sides or back, and walking on the same tile as them, causing the Toon to jump on their heads. Goons can only be destroyed with either a Safe in the Cashbot Vault CFO fight, or with an Iron Fist Sprocket. Goons only appear in Cog Headquarters, most notably in facilities such as the Sellbot Factory, Cashbot Mint and District Attorney's Office. Numerous types of Goons exist, each with their own set of strategies, behavioral patterns and damage. Small Goons Small Goons are characterised by a green or yellow helmet. They are the fastest moving Goons, and can take 3 actions per turn: moving forward 2 spaces, or turning 90 degrees to the left or the right. Goons will not turn more than twice per turn. Stomping on them stuns them for 2 turns; and when Goons recover, one of their actions in the recovery turn is skipped, leaving them with 2 actions on that turn. Large Goons Large Goons are characterised by an orange or red helmet. They are slow moving Goons, dealing heavy damage, and can take 2 actions per turn: moving forward 2 spaces, or turning 90 degrees to the left or the right. With the exception of the Giant Goon, they can be stomped on without elevation advantages, but can only be stunned for 1 turn. When Goons recover, one of their actions in the recovery turn is skipped, leaving them with 1 action on that turn. Two-Eyed Goons Unique to the Sellbot Aerodrome are the presence of two-eyed Goons; Goons with eyes placed 180 deg apart from each other. These two-eyed Goons rotate their sight range with every step they take by 90 degrees, making them very difficult to step on without getting caught in their spotlight. They can take 2 actions per turn: moving forward 2 spaces, or turning 90 degrees to the left or the right. Stomping on them stuns them for 2 turns; and when Goons recover, one of their actions in the recovery turn is skipped, leaving them with 1 action on that turn. Goon Balloons Also unique to the Sellbot Aerodrome are Goon Balloons, ominous grey hot air balloons that patrol the area. Goon Balloons always move in a set pattern at 3 squares per turn, but cast a large 3 x 3 square spotlight as they move. Getting caught in the spotlight deals 10 - 20 damage to the player's Laff, but also raises an alarm that forces a Cog fight. Once the Cog fight is over, the Goon Balloon is disabled for 2 turns. Unlike other Goons, Goon Balloons cannot be stomped on or removed from play. Category:Cogs Category:Special Cogs Category:Cog HQs